gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Six
Season Six of Glee will premiere in early 2015. It will be shortened and the show's final season, spanning 13 episodes in total, which will be aired consecutively. Source On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source 1 Source 2 While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Alex Newell, and Becca Tobin were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season. Jenna and Naya are slated to appear in 3-4 episodes. Source 1 Source 2 Jacob Artist, Melissa Benoist, and Blake Jenner have also been demoted. However, it's unknown whether they will appear in the show's final season. Cast Main Cast Source *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (0/13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (0/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (0/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (0/13) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (0/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (0/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (0/13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (0/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Jennifer Coolidge as TBA (0/13) Source Source 2 *Max George as Clint (0/13) Source Source 2 *Ken Jeong as TBA (0/13) Source Source 2 *Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (0/13) Source Source 2 Guest Stars *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (0/13) Source *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/13) Source *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez (0/13) Source *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison (0/13) Source *Noah Guthrie as Roderick (0/13) Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (0/13) Source *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason (0/13) Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (0/13) Source *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/13) Source *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (0/13) Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (0/13) Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (0/13) Source *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (0/13) Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (0/13) Source *Iqbal Theba as Figgins (0/13) Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (0/13) Source *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (0/13) Source *Marshall Williams as Spencer (0/13) Source *Samantha Ware as Jane (0/13) Source *TBA as Darrell Source Co-Stars Spoilers This section contains spoilers for episodes that don't have a page on their own as of yet. They may be relocated to their specific page later on. The Hurt Locker, Part 2 Source Source 2 Source 3 *It is written by Ian Brennan and will be directed by Barbara Brown. Source *Sue is still on her agenda to get Blaine and Kurt back together and consequently locks them both together in an elevator by scaring them as a Jigsaw-like character, riding a little bike. *Becca Tobin, Lauren Potter, Marshall Williams, and Max Adler return as Kitty Wilde, Becky Jackson, Spencer, and David Karofsky, respectively. *Sue and Becky have a scene together. *Rachel and Kitty have a scene together. *Becca was in the studio. (10/14) *Becca was on set. (10/15) Source *Matthew was in the studio. (10/21) Source *Lea was in the studio. (10/22) Source *Jane was on set. (10/23) Source However, this could be for The Hurt Locker. *Becca, Chord, Darren, Jane, Matt, and Lea were on set (10/24) Source Source 2 Source 3 However, this could be for The Hurt Locker. *Becca, Billy, Darren, Laura, and Noah were on set. (10/25) Source Source 2 *Becca, Chord and Kevin were on set. (10/29) Source Episode 6 *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Heather, Kevin, and Naya were in the studio. (10/20-28) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 *Aragon the Cat, Heather, Kevin, and Naya were on set. (10/28) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Amber, Darren, and Naya were on set. Naya was shooting a performance. (10/29) Source Source 2 *Amber, Chord, Heather, Ivonne Coll, and Naya were on set. Amber and Naya were filming performances. Heather, Ivonne, and Naya filmed scenes together. (10/30) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Chord and Darren were in the studio. (10/30) Source Source 2 However, this could be for future episodes. *Billy was in the studio. (10/31) Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Heather and Naya were on set. Heather had to speak Spanish. (11/3) Source Source 2 *Max George was in the studio. (11/4) Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Heather, Ivonne, Jenna, and Samantha were on set. (11/4) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Glee was looking for Hispanic guys and girls for 11/4. Source *Alex, Amber, and Chris were on set. (11/5) Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Amber, Becca, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Heather, Jennifer Coolidge, Ken Jeong, Kevin, Lea, Marshall, Matthew, Max, Noah, and Samantha were on set. (11/6) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 *They're shooting the 700th musical number. Source *Glee was looking for a stand-in for Jayma, asian and caucasian guys or girls, and an experienced stand-in with beard for 11/6. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 However, this could be for future episodes. *Alex, Chord, Darren, and Lea were on set. Chord and Lea shot the performance for I'll Never Fall In Love Again. (11/11) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Chord and Lea were on set. (11/16). Source Episode 7 *Chord, Dot, and Jane were on set. (11/7) Source *Glee was looking for Carmel High students for 11/7. Source *Max George was on set. (11/8) Source *Glee is looking for 18 TLY McKinley students for 11/10. Source *Chord, Dot, Jane, Matthew, and Max George were on set. (11/11) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Glee is looking for caucasian dancer type guys and caucasian and asian dancer type girls for 11/10 and 11/12. Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for nerdy 18 TLY guys and girls for 11/10 and possibly 11/12. Source *Amber, Becca, Chris, Heather, and Kevin were on set. (11/12) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 However, this could be for Episode 6. *Laura, Lea and Marshall were on set. (11/13) Source Source 2 However, this could be for Episode 6. *Darren and Lea were on set. (11/14) Source However, this could be for Episode 6. *Alex and Amber are on set. (11/15) Source Source 2 *Glee is looking for transgender or cross-dressing people for 11/12. Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for an stand-in for Max George for 11/12. Source *Glee is looking for very overweight 18 TLY guy for 11/13. Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for extras for a trans show choir for 11/7-14. Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for NYC types for 11/17. Source However, this could be for future episodes. *Glee will be filming at the Million Dollar Theatre and 7th St Metro Station on 11/17. Source *A DJ was on set. (11/16) Source However, this could be for future episodes. *They´ll be filming on 115 S June St (exteriors and exterior dialog “walk and talk”) and 4900 Beverly Blvd (exterior playground scene, cast walking/talking in park with a stroller) on 11/19-20. Source *Amber will be in the studio on 11/19. Source *Glee is looking for runners with cars, former football players and people with bigger dogs for 11/19. Source Source 2 Source 3 However, this could be for future episodes. *Glee is looking for female age 30’s, who looks as if she just had a baby for 11/20. Source However, this could be for future episodes. Tumblr ndgofgfnIt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndi17k0JtI1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndig4dYjr91r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B0B vABCMAEOhb7.jpg Tumblr ndkc3oLt9x1ql1znmo1 500.jpg 10645171 821305537916193 4971547213767607593 n.jpg Tumblr ndrud1zY021r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndssf1JV9l1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndtfh3UFw91r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndtfe2hwrL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz0h7Lw0u1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o1 500.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o2 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o3 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o4 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o5 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o6 1280.jpg Tumblr ndz44jxuFl1qkcgv5o7 1280.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-29-00-43-30~2.jpg Tumblr ne8gwrcpLN1tynbjdo1 500.jpg 10665754 714867018595137 2670659284634284548 n.jpg Tumblr ne7wkfaztY1s57bimo1 r1 500.png Screenshot 2014-10-29-02-18-25~2.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-29-01-29-13~2.jpg Tumblr ne8r8siPSS1s57bimo1 r1 1280.png tumblr_ne9hwxJNgz1s57bimo1_500.png Tumblr neap6thlNJ1qbdepdo1 500.png Tumblr nea6vizoCe1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr nea9pty4to1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neakyzX0TY1rojy6eo1 500.png Tumblr neabtzevsL1tynbjdo1 500.jpg B1TNwgnCAAAb5E2.jpg Tumblr necbfnhn7s1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neite8ReBN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nelid0Y9Iw1qbdepdo1 500.jpg Tumblr nelid0Y9Iw1qbdepdo2 500.jpg Tumblr nem6tnS3oT1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nemq96ASRG1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B1ySMimIEAAsxcj.png Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nengh4n1br1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nengs5AyGk1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nenh4b5OjM1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ner0yceeIw1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nevyvz3oka1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr new3wxykzF1tynbjdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr newiorfTGG1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr newipqPSdX1tynbjdo1 500.jpg Tumblr newk2da4XH1s8xcono1 1280.jpg Tumblr newyixh0gU1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neyblfWmSm1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ney4zbEkY41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2TIfwTCAAEiLw7.jpg large.jpg Tumblr neysq9ydYz1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neyxqwcnzs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neyy2eSDiH1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2TJaHuIMAAY35J.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nf2fvnl8oL1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf34a6t1371qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf39dnzE5J1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf3tj8Yvtr1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf3thfN8my1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr nf3thfN8my1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf5gikTk5C1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf5ip6vqi81r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo3 250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo1_250.png Episodes Major events *TBA Production *Amber, Chord, Darren, Dot, Jane, Kevin, Lea, Mark, and Naya were at a gallery photoshoot for season six. (11/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 confirmed episodes, it's the shortest season. **This is the first and only season in which Jenna Ushkowitz will not be a series regular. **This is the first and only season in which Dot-Marie Jones will be a series regular. **This season features the least main characters, with only 9. Previous seasons have had between 12 and 15 regulars. *The only cast members to be credited as series regulars throughout the entire run are Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, and Matthew Morrison. Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Adam anders glee tweet 16.9.14.jpg Tumblr nc6blj9dxa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr neoykb82f21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2lqYSzCQAAyw7t.jpg Tumblr nf5elrWf8Y1tx7m6uo1 1280.jpg B2mivddIIAAyIWx.jpg B2mQTJWIQAABPoQ (1).jpg B2mM-b2CQAInEFZ.jpg darren criss crazy season 6.jpg Tumblr nf5ubkaHt51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Category:Seasons